


ataraxia

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i></i><br/>    <b>ataraxia;</b> a state of freedom from emotional disturbance and anxiety; tranquility.<br/>  
</p>
            </blockquote>





	ataraxia

**Author's Note:**

> for a [prompt](http://darthvcder.tumblr.com/post/136312427458/ataraxia-obi-wananakin) over on tumblr. this is short, but i think i like it? i've shipped these two forever anyway.

“Master?” The words are hushed, their only evidence the air that crystallizes around them.  


“Mm?” It’s a testament to the stillness of the night that there isn’t a longer response. It makes a small smile curl at the edge of Anakin’s lips.  


Shifting to face his former mentor, he props his head up on his elbow. Obi-Wan’s eyes are shut, arms folded behind his head and firelight flickering against the curves of his jaw. There’s the slightest skip in his chest, but he lets it. There is little use in blinding himself.

“Oh, so you _are_ awake. You’ve been quiet.”  


Blue eyes finally flicker open, unburdened by the usual tension and worry Anakin usually sees them. Their owner lets out a quiet hum.

“It is a quiet night.”  


Anakin’s brows lift before he simply shrugs, falling to lie down on his back again. “I suppose so.” 

In truth, it’s more than that. He feels… _calm_. Something he can’t really remember feeling since he’d left Tatooine. The stars flicker above them, the quiet sounds of alien life filling the air. So different from Coruscant, where there’s never a moment of silence or peace. So different from the rush of war, the adrenaline pumping through his veins. As much as he’s convinced himself it’s what makes him happy, it feels nice to _breathe_.

“Do you ever wish things were different? That you were like everyone else?”  


He can hear Obi-Wan shift, the following silence dragging on long enough to make Anakin’s fingers twitch against the rough material of his blanket. Eventually, he answers. He can feel the weight of his gaze, though he’s not sure if it’s the force that tells him, or something deeper.

“No. And neither should you, Anakin.” It’s not the truth. They both know it. And is it really a lie, then? If he knows his former master had meant to say, ‘ _Yes, more times than I can count,’_?  


The silence stretches again, surprisingly not uncomfortable after the admission. Or lack thereof. Anakin’s eyes slip closed, his flesh hand falling beside him, fingers reaching ever so slightly. And it’s an entirely different unspoken admission when he feels a warm weight against them, fingers curling lightly around his own.

“Get some rest. Tomorrow, we have much to do.”  


A smile rests comfortably on Anakin’s lips. “Yes, Master.”


End file.
